Beauty Contest
by purplehairedgoddess
Summary: The Teen Titans have to go undercover to protect the females at a local Beauty Contest the only problem? They have to get Raven to compete! But what happens when she begins to awe the jugdes and a murderer...
1. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 1**

**Here's another story! This kinda just popped into my mind! Hope you like it.**

Raven's eyebrow twitched. Try as hard as she did she couldn't drown out the loud arguing in the background. That was with the sound proof walls. She slammed her book shut and threw it aside. She didn't bother to open the door; with one look at it and it melted and she tromped down the stairs. As she made her very destructive way downstairs the noise became voices.

"We need more than just Star!" hissed Robin's voice.

"No we don't! Besides who else is there? Are you planning to dress up Beastboy?" said Cyborg.

"Dudes! Not cool!" said a frantic Beastboy.

"Not Beastboy! Raven…" trailed off Robin.

There was a pause then fits of laughter came for Cyborg and Beastboy.

"What? I find Raven very-" Robin was cut off there by Beastboy and Cyborg sing.

"Raven and Robin sitting in a treeeeeeee! K-i-s-s-i-n-"

Raven couldn't take any more. She punched the open button and charged inside.

"Who are you talking about?" she hissed as a teacup was incased in a black aura and shattered.

She was about to cast them into oblivion when a sheet of paper blew into her face. On it was a blonde girl in a tight, reveling swimsuit. It read: New! Beauty Contest! The best of the best! (Don't let us tell you, come and see yourself!) July 3rd, Community Hall!

She spun around and faced her new target: Robin.

"Would you care to explain _this_?" she snapped.

Robin sighed and took the paper. He then looked at her like he was going into a battle to save the word, or kill it.

"We got a tip off. There was a murder threat at this beauty pageant. They asked us to come hidden and ready to fight."

"So?"

"He wants us backstage. So we need a person in the pageant-" Robin was cut off by Starfire who had come into the room with a black two-piece.

"I look the 'good' now, yes?"

Raven swore she saw every man in the room drool.

"What on Azarath! Why in the name of earth do you need my when you've got her?" screamed Raven. Robin recovered first.

"Well, Cyborg is being security. Star's a model, Beastboy's Star's agent. I need to be in there too, without looking suspicious, if I had a model too then it would work out."

"But Robin I thought you were to be this agent of mine!" whined Starfire.

"Sorry Star, if Raven does this it won't look good if she's killing her agent every living second," said Robin glaring at Beastboy.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing a bathing suit," she said through clenched teeth. Somewhere some BIG shattered.

**Hey! How did you like it? I know it's kinda slow but it will pick up! Please please please please review! Please?**


	2. roommate!

**Chapter 2 **

**WoW! FUN! I love reading your guy's reviews! You've helped me run through this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Cameras flooded Starfire; all trying to catch a glimpse of this unknown beauty. One reporter shoved a microphone to her lips and asked Starfire what her name was.

"S-," then she remembered Robin telling her she needed a new name, "Sam!"

"Perfect!" said the reporter as she took notes on her notepad.

"That's all for now folks!" said a cleverly disguised Beastboy, with a heavy accent; he even had tan skin.

Starfire was wearing a cotton dress that came down to her knees, showing off her tan, almost orange, legs. It had sunflowers on it. While floods of reporters and cameras swarmed over Starfire, Raven and Robin snuck into the hotel unnoticed. Raven had a large sun hat on, to hide her purple hair and a dress that went down to mid-knee. On top of that she wore heavily shaded sunglasses to cover up her particular eyes. Robin shoved a purse and she looked to the purse to him and back to the purse looking as if she was about to hurl.

"I don't think I can do this. This isn't my thing!" she gulped.

"You can. In the purse you'll find an address meet me there at 1:00. I'll take you back and get you ready for the…contest."

"May I ask what else is in here?"

"A disguise. Some contacts so your eyes won't be so…obvious. And your room keys."

"Fine," she snapped.

"Any time love!" he said in a mock accent similar to Beastboy's. Raven lifted her glasses down to show Robin that she was rolling her eyes.

Then they parted ways. She walked into the over air conditioned hotel he into a black car.

After Raven made her way up three flights of stairs, she could have taken the elevator but in the elevators tend to be crowds and that was the last thing she wanted.

She stopped at the room marked **304 **and unlocked it. She dropped her stuff and fell onto a bed. She took off her hat and sunglasses and poured the contents of the purse out for her to inspect.

A crumpled up paper with Robin's spirally cursive on it, a contact lens case, eye drops and a piece of dark chocolate, yummy. She decided to put in her 'eyes.'

She flipped on the light switch and began by looking at the contacts. They were a deep sea blue that almost matched her hair. After a couple minutes for pain (poking herself in the eye numerous times), some foul langue and tears she came out looking like a different person.

She put the rest of the stuff back in her purse. It was 12:58, she better get going. She put on her sunglasses and here hat and was about to turn the knob when it began to turn.

When the door opened she was face to face with a girl who had brown hair and green eyes. Robin had said nothing about roommates.

**Hahahaha! This is a very fun piece to do. Please review!**


	3. Silver stunner

**Chapter 3 **

**What? No reviews from chapter 2? How could you guys DO this to me! READ AND REVIEW! Not just read please!**

**Disclaimer: ( why must we do this when the teen titans are off the air?) Anyway I don't own the Titans.(If I did then they would still be on (24-7))**

Raven jogged down past the sign that said: Welcome to the beach! Surfs up man! And had a faded man holding a surf board painted on it. The wind tore at her hat as if to try to reveal her identity to all passersby. She was 15 minutes late thanks to her talkative roommate: Jesse. She could talk _forever_.

Raven wondered why on Earth Robin had wanted to meet her at the docks of all places. For one thing it stunk of rotting fish and for another it was wet no matter how bright the sun shined. Raven leaned on a pole to wait for Robin. Then she heard an old croaky voice.

"You Rachel?" asked an old grimy man.

"Yes, yes I am," answered Raven wondering how this man new her undercover name.

"A man gave me this to give to a Rachel. So here's ya are," he said and went back to hauling slippery fish.

Raven quickly opened the note (crinkling her nose at the smell of fish that the note stank of) and read in Robin's scrawl writing his excuse for not coming.

_Rachel, _

_Love has not been kind to me. Every day I'm more sorry I ever met you. Our love can't be as you are my worker and I your boss. Sooner or later you will now why love did not come to me. I'll see if I can make it back for the baby. Because she is still my child, our child, little Sara. Watch out for her till I come okay? I hope you understand me having to see the king. _

_You're Love, _

_Robert_

_P.S. Good bye and may luck have it in store for the baby!_

Raven rolled her eyes. What was he thinking? The note made no sense and what was up with the baby part? If she read the underlined part she could see what he meant. But that still didn't help.

Raven pushed the note into her packed purse and made her way quickly back to the hotel. When she entered her roommate was in her underwear trying desperately to shove a 'beast enhancer' into her bra.

"Are you stuffing your bra?" questioned an appalled Raven.

"No!" Jesse seemed almost offended, "Stuffing your bra is so 6th grade!"

"But still…"

"Not still! These are the things that judges look at! And if I had goods like those I wouldn't need to use these anyway!" said a crazed Jesse.

"Fine just back off!"

"Deal…but don't you need to get ready?"

"Ready?"

"Yeah for the contest! Tonight's trivia! We go on at 5:00!"

Raven shot over to the clock it was 4:00.

"I'm not ready! I don't even have a dress!" she said in horror.

"That's okay! I'll ya know help!" she said pulling over a large bag full of body spray, fake breasts, lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner and hair spray.

"First take off your sunhat and tacky glasses!"

Raven complied and slowly took off the hat and glasses. She thought Jesse was going to cry, 'Your Raven! From the Teen titans!' But her camouflage held firm.

"Wow! My gosh your eyes are…diverse," she said as she made her way over to her closet, "Need something that goes with your eyes, maybe a soft pink…naw, silver! Yes, silver now THAT'S a color for you," she murmured to herself more than to Raven. After she shuffled among her dresses she pulled out a long (Jesse was about three inches taller than Raven) silver, strapless dress.

"Now, _some_ parts will be too small. But it looks about your size and totally matches your eyes," said hading over the luminous dress.

Raven put it on and was horror-struck by the amount of cleavage the dress showed but Jesse assured her it was one of the more descent things she'd seen.

"Good thing you're pale… have you ever seen any sun in your life?"

Then they sent to work on her skin, Jesse added some glitter-powder to Raven's hair, arms, neck and face. She put on a light amount of blush, some silver eye shadow and some black eye liner.

Jesse lent her a pair of glass slippers that were two sizes too small for her and set Raven's purple hair in an elaborate bun with some strands of hair flowing down. The last touch was a small amount of lip-gloss.

"Glide!" hissed Jesse as they made their way to the stage, "You'll shatter my slippers!"

Then an idea struck Raven; her levitation! Her dress was long enough to provide adequate coverage and she would look like she was gliding! She concentrated and felt herself leave the ground a few centimeters behind. She glided onto the waiting platform. She set me feet on the ground long enough to say hello to "Sam" and "Gar."

Starfire kissed Beastboy on both cheeks before she went on stage.

"No kisses for me?" whispered Beastboy.

"No kisses!" hissed Raven as she dug her nails into his jacket.

Then it was her turn to go on. She slowly levitated onto the stage and the buzzing crowd fell silent.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE Review! Please? HeeHeeHee!**


	4. what a night

**Chapter 4**

**This is an I'm sorry persent from me to all my readers. Sorry I didn't know that the review button was down. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my own titans.**

Mary Allen was an announcer for the Beauty pageant at City Hall. So far tonight things had been anything but beautiful. She had to talk to much conceded women and some even girls. One red haired girl had gotten up and threatened to choke her with her bare hands. Tonight was a night she was going to the bar after work was over; if it was ever over. Then _she _came in. Her dress alone was enough to make her jaw drop but the purple bun and deep blue eyes and ash like skin was a killer. She made a reminder to ask the girl if it was real. While she was gaping at the girl she called out as Rachel she accidentally dropped her microphone and as she went to pick it up she switched her question cards with the hardest one. She wanted to see if this girl had brains as well as beauty.

_Deep within a closet a shaded man sat thinking as he watched a small portable T.V. and a girl on its screen. He slipped a long knife out of one of his many pockets and tapped his chin with it as a normal person would a finger. Rachel. That was this angel's name. She was a perfect candidate for more than just his murder…_

Raven slowly slipped from her wing as her name was called. A stage hand handed her a mike and just kept staring long after his delivery or at least until the stage manager smacked him on his head and dragged him off stage to the amusement of the crowd. Raven paused and set her feet down as she climbed up the steps as the announcer picked up her mike that she had dropped Raven hid a smile behind a pale hand. Then she turned to face the crowd as she sat down doing a very infrequent thing for her fellow Titans to see: smiling.

"Well let's give a hand for Rachel!" said Mary.

The crowd hooted and hollered and clapped.

"Thank you." Raven breathed into her mike.

For three years (before she found the Titans) all she had wanted was this kind of acceptance; just to walk by some one and not have them hiss words of how unusual she was. Now years later she found out that all it took was to hid your face with another; how quaint.

"Now," said Mary, "Your question. What is your opinion on feminists?"

Raven took a deep breath and begun, "My opinions on feminists vary. For one thing I can see why they do what they do. Day after day men look at women and see object and they treat them like dogs; not all men but some do. Now all women want is to be equal; to have a women president and other things that men think that we can't do. I for one would rise to a challenge like that; so would most men. Am I right? So I guess that yes, in a way I am sort of a feminist; is that wrong? I certainly don't think so. But people are entitled to opinions. But most people see one side of the story not the other. So look at the other side before you judge your neighbor, friend, or stranger!"

The crowd exploded with her answer and as she left her chair and existed stage right; smiling and waving, making every single person in the audience feel as if she was waving at them.

Even the judge were standing as she left and she could have sworn that she saw one of the judges wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

She pushed open a stage door and embraced the icy night wind that met her. Well she had done it. She made her way back to the hotel smiling and thanking people for saying how well she had done. She was in the lobby buying a bottle of water when she saw how inviting the pool looked. Without a second thought she went into the humid area stripped herself of her dress and plunged into the cool water. She floated on her back staring at the ceiling and, in a way, meditating.

"Were you _that_ hot?" said Robin.

Raven shot out of the water and stared coughing trying to rid her lungs of the over chlorined pool water.

"What-" she paused as she coughed again, "are you doing here?"

"I was going to offer my utmost congratulations, you were fantastic!"

"Thank you," muttered Raven who had just become aware that she was in her underwear, as long as it was she was still embarrassed.

"Now as your agent, I suggest you get out of the pool before the press gets here," he teased.

"Fine by me," she said.

She grabbed a towel as Robin took her dress and escorted her to her room.

"Now we must part, but before we do here's where I'm staying if you need anything," he said as her handed her a card and her dress.

She entered her room, Jesse was not present, and hung up her dress. She then decided to take a shower seeing her hair was still in a bun, even though the clips and pony were lying on the bathroom counter. Ahh the magic of hair spray!

After her hour shower she left a note for Jesse thanking her for the dress one more time. Then she pulled back a sheet on one of the beds and laid down. The minute her head hit the pillow she fell into what must have been the worst sleep of her life.

_It was a dream or a possession because the body she ran with was not her own. It was a girl in a white flowing dress and long brown curls surged over her bare shoulders. In one hand she held clear high-top shoes. And she was running from some one. Her mind swam with regret she should have gone back to the hotel instead of eating. _

"_Help me someone!" she called to the night. No one answered. _

_She backed away into an alley way. Two white gloved hands came from the shadow and firmly clamped themselves down on her mouth to muffle her scream. She struggled flailing her arms and legs at her unknown foe. Then she fell limp, like a zebra being pulled by a crocodile into a murky river of shadows. Then she was gone; the only thing left of her was her shoes and a pale hand jutting out of the shadows..._

**Well I hope you guys like it I did it in about an hour or so. Later readers!**


	5. bedroom prison

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! I wanted to update yesterday and the day before that but the site wouldn't let me. I said something about an error! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. **

Raven woke up a vivid scream trying to untangle herself from the covers that felt all too much like hands on her P.J.s; she fell out of bed. She hit the floor with a loud _thwack_.

Jesse on the other hand had jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest can (which happened to be a soda can) obviously trying to bluff it as pepper spray.

"What? Is some one in here Rachel?" she questioned.

"No," breathed Raven, "I had a bad dream." Actually bad would an understatement.

"Awww. It's okay! I…used to have those lots," she murmured.

She crawled over onto Raven's bed and despite Raven's protest swooped her into a warm hug. Raven thanked the darkness for not revealing her eyes to Jesse.

"Really you don't have too," said Raven as she squirmed out of Jesse's vice grip.

"Yes I do. B.B.F.s do that for each other!" she said but she didn't hug Raven again.

Raven went up to the cheap white phone sitting on the fake wood desk next to her bed. She picked up the receiver and set it to her ear she was met by the dull hum of the phone.

Then she pushed the different number buttons and waited till she heard the other line ring. The phone finally clicked and she was met by an answering machine; not what she wanted.

In fury she thrust the phone onto its white throne of plastic and got up and went into the one person bathroom.

Once inside she locked the door and slowly knelt down onto the low-priced linoleum.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" she hissed and slowly a black bubble appeared out of the floor.

Raven let the bubble pop and caught the Titans communicator in her shivering hands.

"Cyborg! Cyborg, listen to me get me Robin now!" she snapped.

"Fine," said a groggy Cyborg, "I'm hooking you up to our T.V. now."

She paused and listened to Robin ordering Cyborg to go faster and Cyborg threatening him with a live wire.

There!" said a joyed Cyborg.

"Robin!" Raven said; she was immediately comforted by his presence. "Someone…was just killed, I think. Go to Maine and Westford area and see."

"What? Raven are you sure? Are you hurt?"

"No. I had a dream, but it was too real to be a dream Robin!"

"I know. I'll check it out. Now go back to sleep."

Raven closed her communicator tears streaming down her face; hoping with all her heart that she was wrong. Slowly she lowered her communicator back down into the insulation of the third floor.

She turned the chipped knob and heard a snap as the lock undid itself and she slowly slipped back in bed. Jesse was already snoring.

Raven did fall back to sleep but she found herself jump and having odd dream.

_The smell of permanent marker hung in the air as he Xed out a women's face in his pocket book. Britney Ann Brooks had met her end at age sixteen at the other end of a knife held by a infamous killer, ironically he had no name for he had never been caught. But Britney was a fighter; it was one of his more determined victims but a victim all the same. He flipped a few of the thin pages and rested his eyes on a black and white picture of a girl who was almost smiling. It too was circled in red marker. She would be his last victim; one of his best; his Rachel. But many more would meet Britney's fate before her. How much he loved contests _

"Tonight the city is under caution for the Teen Titans as well as local police to stay home after dark. Find out why after the break," buzzed the news women on the T.V.

Raven turned it off. She knew exactly why there was a warning out.

"Poo! I hate the rain! More I hate the fact that those stupid Titans cancelled tonight's contest!" grumbled Jesse.

"Those 'stupid Titans' are trying to protect us from a mass murderer so I'd be thanking them if I were you!" snapped back Raven.

She was extremely irritated having to spend the day on lock down and now it was nearing dusk confined to her room.

There was a knock on the door and Raven shot a glance at the door then at a frozen Jesse.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"Police. You guys locked up?"

"Yes," said Raven her heart slowed down to its normal speed.

"Good go to bed now."

"Thanks mom," retorted Raven. But she went to bed anyway. Secretly thankful there was no contest tonight.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures! That was Cathie's motto! That was why instead of watching the outside world through a window. She was eating a fatty burger while they ate hotel food and locked their doors hah! A murderer on the loose! Pish posh. _

_She left the cozy dinner and opened her umbrella. It was no longer raining it was pouring. Her shoes hit the pavement Thump. Thump. Thump? A third foot fall. Her pulse quickened her head swam. Run. She bounded up the next street and a half. She lost whatever was following her. Rain soaked through her umbrella; cheap thing. She was so busy pulling on her sweat shirt she never heard him. Only when he grabbed her did she react. But by then she was halfway dead; all the way his. Number two and they haven't even chosen the top 30 yet. She kicked and bit but then she wilted in his hands he flashed his grin and looked around... where should he put her now?_

**By the way thanks for all the great reviews! You guys/gals are the best! Review!**


	6. selection

**Chapter 6**

**SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! I had computer problems! This is a small intro to what happens next. Hope u like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.**

Cyborg sighed as he watched Robin and a federal police officer argue.

"We need to get this guy! Just protecting the girls hasn't proven effective!" said Robin.

"Listen, we're trying our hardest, honest. I have half the staff on patrol," replied the officer.

"That maybe but everyday another girl ends up like…that," hissed Robin. Robin had turned a shade of green. He _had _seen murder before. But never this many and this young.

This girl was a peculiarly ugly murder case. Her lifeless glassy eyes stared into a distant place; giving Robin that feeling that the girl was _still_ watching him. Another thing that hid behind the girl's stunning smile and cheery laughter was the long scars that traced up and down her arms in unknown swirls and patterns. This girl's darkest days hadn't been just when she met the killer.

"Let's go Star. I have to talk to Raven," said Robin.

Starfire turned her head away at Raven's name. Ever since she had been voted off she would hear nothing of the pageant or of Raven.

_The women's eyes followed him into the shadows. _

"_You did the job I assume?" hissed her cruel voice. _

"_Yes, she was a failure. It killed her too," said the man._

"_Hmmm. Then go after her next," she said as she sneered. She held up the small pocket book and pointed a glowing finger at Raven's picture._

"_She looks promising…" _

**BamBamBam! What happens next? Will Raven survive? Find out...as soon as I think of it!**


	7. One last murder for old times' sake

**Chapter 7 **

**WoW! Another day and another chapter! Hey you people ever noticed that nowhere is no-where but can also be now-here? We some people trying to tell us once we are 'nowhere' we are 'now here?' Odd. **

**Disclaimer: I...DON'T...OWN...THE...TITANS! Happy?**

Raven sat on the lone, dark stage that only a few days ago was lit. Because of the recent incline in murders the contest was closing. No one would lose or win. Part of her wanted to cling to the contest forever; it had made her accepted in the city; the other half made her want to shatter the whole building for tricking her into believing she was pretty.

Soon the contacts would come out, the hair cut and the make up washed away; stripping her of Rachel and morphing her back into Raven; the Titan witch. Ouch.

Then out of the mirth Robin came in.

"Raven… it's for the best," said Robin in a parenting tone. Like he was making her give away her favorite puppy to a loving home.

"You don't think I know that? Anyway I glad it's over; it was stressful."

"Okay. See you after we get all the girls checked out. Sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes," said Raven. To see her friends and roommates leaving her would hurt too much.

_He made his accent down the lowly lit stairs to the stage; the perfect ending for a beautiful girl…on the stage where he first laid eyes on her. He slipped a silver needle out of his pocket; the tube cast an eerie blue glow. To him all these poor girls had been a waste of life. But he was paid; that's what mattered. He was three feet away when she spun around and met him face to face. Shoot. _

Raven sensed the man long before the saw him. He had on an outfit fit for a party. A black and white tux. She raced through his mind seeing again how each girl had met her fate. Then she saw it the needle in his right hand. That was how he killed them.

"So; I'm your last assignment?" she questioned.

"If it works; yeah," he muttered; his voice hazy.

"If _what _works?"

"You'll see."

At that he lunged at her trying to stab her with the needle but she was too quick. She gouged her foot into his hand causing him to drop his cargo. She picked it up and cast a scowled at it. The man's eyes widened.

"Not so tough without your weapon are you?" she hissed, "I'll send this to the titans. They'll find out what your up too; you little-"

Raven was cut off but a moment of pain in her left arm and then she saw the man; and the shot he held in her arm. She felt something flowing through her blood to her brain. She had words on her lips but before they came she fell into a crumpled heap.

**Review!**


	8. super

**Chapter 8 **

**Here you guys go! Thanks to my countless reviewers; keep them coming! How many are there?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans...yet...**

Raven felt the ground beneath her sway and churn. She slowly opened her eyes and the world snapped back into vivid focus. Too vivid. The walls around her were bleach white and there wasn't a door in sight. She placed her hands on the cool tile and eased herself into a crouch. Then she placed her ear to the floor.

"The girl is super! Everything worked!"

"Too _super _Anne! The girl's a hazard to herself!"

Raven pulled away; she shouldn't be hearing this. The conversation had taken place somewhere far below her; barred with steel and iron. No normal human or Azrathian could hear_ that_.

_**Super.**_

That one word traced itself to her brain. She looked around her prison; its walls were blank all except for a mirror. She looked at herself and could help but utter a cry of horror and shock; it came out as a low hiss.

She was still Raven with her long purple hair and livid eyes and pale skin. But she also seemed cruel, evil creature. As if her demon side had taken over. Her teeth were needle sharp, her five senses enhanced, and her nails jagged.

Then it hit her; she had felt fear for one fleeting moment; she hadn't lost control of her powers, if she even had then at all now.

"Who the heck do you think you _are_? Messing with my DNA_ without_ asking?" she spat; the word came out icy.

"We are the government; young Rachel. And you are the newest model of the human super," came a mechanical reply.

"Human super? Well you're in for one heck of a shock woman. I'm not_ human_!" she sneered; hadn't they noticed when the cut her open? The crimson blood that ran through her veins wasn't human?

"Wha-What?"

"Yep; I'm 100 percentalien!"

"Wel-well _that _doesn't matter point blank is you're a shining hope in implied genetics," said the voice.

"So I'm a lab rat?" Raven brooded.

"NO! You're a living breathing-"

Raven could see where this was going.

"Well guess what? I'm one big lab rat; a lab rat with teeth!" she cracked. She felt her nails hitting steel; then after a few more swings she saw that blood splattered the wall.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" the voice cried.

"Aww. Your lab rat is dying! What a _shame_!" Raven spat. Swinging her arm back for another blow.

Then she smelled it. The sweet sticky shock of sleeping gas. This would have to wait. She slowly dropped to the ground; her head falling to the floor with an ear splitting crack.

"I told you she was a hazard to herself…" said another voice.

But Raven was locked on the first voice. The next time she met it; it would be its last day on Earth!

**Hope you like it. I'll try to get the next one up soon by I have a fat project due so it might be a little while longer. **


	9. Tears and Hate

**Chapter 9**

**I'm back! Thank goodness it's summer...hope you like it... (It's longer by the way!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans! If I did I'd sick super Raven on CN for taking it off!**

* * *

Raven's heart was pounding, her pulse was off the charts, and the worst of all she was flaming mad. After two days sitting chained to the wall she was fed up with this lab, her new super self and mostly with the Titans.

Her so called "friends" hadn't even bothered to call her on her communicator. Then after two sleepless nights she drifted into more of a memory than a dream.

"_We're your friends Raven; that's what we do…"_

"_Then I guess I'll have to have enough hope for the both of us…"_

"_Booyah…"_

"_I'm not going to stop telling jokes until you smile!"_

"_Glorious!" _

This was one bloody nightmare…

* * *

"Next," Robin said.

Beastboy was hitting his head on his clipboard several times, Cyborg yawned 30 times in the last three hours and even Star had lost her cheeriness.

When Robin had first suggested they find a replacement the Titans, still morning Raven declined but now it was necessary.

Three days after Raven's disappearance the Titans received a letter stating that she was now "Government property" and that they would never see her again.

"_That was what has us here now…" _were each of the Titans thoughts.

Her name was Ember but spelled with an A.

Her power was fire. To put it simply she burned stuff.

A fact or 2 about Amber

She had a crush on Robin

She was the newest member of the Teen Titans.

She could brag…big.

Two days after she moved in she took over Raven's room much to her leader's dismay. She wasn't allowed to sell any of Raven's stuff (Or burn it). This got her mad.

"It's junk!" Amber flamed (Literally.)

"It's Raven's," bluntly stated Robin.

"She's gone Robin! Face it!" she screamed.

"Don't ever say that again," hissed Robin and he stormed off.

All night long Robin labeled Raven's items and placed them in the basement. At the end one silver, moonlit tear trickled down his face…

"Raven…"


	10. Lost love

**Chapter 10**

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Just to clear things up Robin and the titans can't go after Raven because it would be breaking the law! Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans...

* * *

**

Raven shuffled through the millions of papers that sat on her desk. Her first assignment had to go smooth or else…

"Raven? Liz is here to give you a final check," said Doctor Biz.

* * *

Notes on Biz

She has worked on project perfect for 15 years

She was the reason Raven was super

She hates the Titans as much as Raven

* * *

Raven dropped her white uniform on the floor.

"Shoot," she said.

A small cat came in with a devious grin. Suddenly the cat's eyes widened, it fur faded into a pale peach and the cat grew to 5 ft 7 inches.

"Purrrrfect Raven, you're ready," she said after a few moments of inspection.

"Har Har," Raven said.

Raven shot off like a bullet. Her mind had memorized the plan. She needed to take down a fighting machine that could wipe out a whole landmass; with one blow. No big.

"Crap," she breathed as she neared her destination.

She had only locked on to numbers not land marks.

Ironically she was flying a few feet away from the Titans Tower.

"I want my stuff back!" she hissed. And with out any other thought she melded through the window of where her room should be.

Her eyes closed she inhaled hoping to find the familiar smell of lavender. She didn't.

"What the he-" she stopped as she opened her eyes.

Her room was gone replaced but red, oranges and yellows.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" she screamed; momentarily loosing control of her temper.

She melded through the door and looked both ways. Luckily no one heard her.

(They went out for ice cream).

Pulling the rest of herself out of the door she looked at the name plate and felt like she had been zapped with a thousand watt battery.

Only a week before the name plate had read **RAVEN. **Now it read** AMBER**.

"Traitors!" she snapped. How could she have still thought they were her friends!

Without thinking she hurled a fist at the name and with a crack, it made a large dent.

She flew out the door, then the window and into the air never looking back.

Tears were now flowing freely. How much love hurt!

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you want to happen next! It's up to you how fast I update! **


	11. Raven's return, doors and a fight

**Chapter 11 **

**This is a little longer so you guys can't complain! Please Read and Review.** **By the way my last chapter of Beauty Black is up if you want to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans...

* * *

"WHO KILLED MY DOOR!" screamed Amber. Her eyes flaming.**

"Friend Amber? What is your distress?" said Starfire as she hovered into the newest Titan.

"This!" Amber cried while she pointed at the large dent in her silver door, "Did you do it?" she hissed.

"No! Friend why would you say such things?" said Star who was close to tears.

"Stop that Amber! Star would never do that," said Robin who came from down the hall.

"Who then? Star is the only one here with the power to smash a door!"

"I can! But I didn't hit yours, I only do B-B's," called Cyborg from in his room next door.

"I don't know…the tower was locked up tight," said Robin placing his hand on the dent.

"_Traitors!" _hissed a voice inside Robin's head.

"Raven?" he whispered; but no one heard him; nor did anyone reply.

"Crap, crap, crap!" hissed Raven as she followed the large metal robot that was heading for the city and the Titans.

She knew the alarm would soon sound and Robin would try his hero stunt and get himself killed. Crap!

Sure enough five tinny dots had appeared below her; the Teen Titans.

Down on the ground

"I'm leaving!" cried Amber as she dodged another rush of water.

"What?" hissed Robin, grabbing her arm.

"If I get wet I'm sunk literally! My powers are gone! Forever," Amber sobbed.

"Raven would have done it…Fact she _did_ it," whispered Robin. He was thinking of the time Raven became the portal and saved them with her powers.

"Do I look like _Raven_?" sneered Amber.

"Go then!" he said as he threw her down, "I don't have time for this!"

"Robin! Better look at this!" Cyborg said.

"What?" he said walking over.

"Look at this! I bet it's a person who controls the robot!" said Cyborg pointing to a small flying dot in the air.

"Shoot it down…" said Robin, "Star get ready to grab that thing when it falls!"

"Yes Robin," Star replied.

"Three, two, one…" counted Cyborg as he took aim and fired.

In the air

Raven saw the flying blue laser and dodged it, "ROBIN!" she screamed, "DON'T HIT ME YOU INGRATE! DO I LOOK LIKE A ROBOT? AM I THREATING YOUR TOWN? NO!"

Then she saw her Starfire…

Back on the ground (again)

"Was that Raven?" all the Titans chimed, eyes wide.

* * *

**Was it good? Review please?**


	12. Change

**Chapter 12 **

**WoW I haven't updated in like forever! If anyones still here come and get it!I might just finish this if I get enough reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine. If they were the smile Robin gave Raven in Teen Titans in Tokyo would have turned into a kiss!**

* * *

Starfire had a crash course with Raven and at this speed she couldn't stop.

"Friend Raven! You must move!" she cried in hope that Raven would hear her.

But Raven didn't move fact she held her ground and snatched up Starfire when she passed.

"R-Raven?" Star said as she was held in mid-air via Raven. '_She should be dead and broken from a crash with my powers like that.' _Thought Starfire.

"I know," Raven said as she lowered Star onto the ground.

Then the others came. Cyborg and Beastboy hugged, greeted and questioned her while Starfire sat back with a look of envy. After Raven parted with the boys she looked toward Robin.

"Robin," Raven started as she reached for him.

"No, Raven," Robin said before he turned around and started for the tower.

"You must come!" Starfire said as Raven turned to leave.

"Star, I," Raven stammered.

"Come on Rae!" Cyborg said as he dragged her along with all of his machine strength.

"Fine, but I can walk by myself," she said.

* * *

Raven walked through the door and looked around, the air smell funny, different.

Then she stepped out.

"Robin! Star! B-B, Cyborg! You're all okay!" she said.

"Darn right we are no thanks to you!" snapped Cyborg.

"Sorry…but you know the whole wet thing," she said opening a coke bottle and taking a sip, "Who's that?" she asked finally seeing Raven.

"Raven," Robin said. Raven turned to him, but he had already looked away, it felt weird hearing her name from his lips, "She's staying the night."

"Where?" Raven asked her voice icy, "My room is Amber's now."

Robin looked up meeting her eyes for the first time and quickly looked away.

"She may stay in Robin's bed it has much of the 'space'," said Star.

Robin went a livid red.

"I meant room!" squeaked Starfire.

Raven's eyes suddenly turned onto Robin. She had sensed something had been wrong and she NEVER had been wrong. What had happened while she was away?

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please read and Review!1**


	13. Painful Bliss

**I felt like I need something to do now I have a little spare time. SO I'M BACK!!!!!! The question is are_ you _ready? Remember this is RxR its just a twist I threw in. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

**I don't own the titans...maybe one day!**

* * *

Starfire sat at the door; uneasy. Her emotions of lust and anger and distrust overwhelmed Raven; making her sick. 

"Would you mind…_leaving_?" Raven asked turning her almost demonic eyes on Starfire.

Star may not have made any outward movement but inside, Raven sensed her fear. It tasted almost good. As star turned to leave, Robin entered, he had apparently been listening.

"Don't leave Star…" he began, touching her arm softly.

Raven's powers blasted out, responding to her instant rage. It hit Starfire's cheek as she shot out of the way. The rest hit Robin's glove causing a tear to form. A small trickle of blood flowed down her face.

Robin reached out and touched the bloody tear.

"I shall leave now," Star said, in shock she no longer tried to hide her fear.

Robin threw the air mattress down on the ground and started to viciously start to pump it.

"Robin…" Raven began, but Robin stopped her.

"Raven, what happened? Where is _my_ Raven?" He said as he took her hands, total horror took over her face.

_Robin looked into her two emerald pools that formed her eyes. Goddess was the only word that came to mind. He took a single strand of hair and she smiled. He began to swirl it around his finger._

_I love you. That was all her wanted to say but something held him back…_

_Suddenly Star's chair hit the ground and with amazing speed and force she kissed him. He couldn't inhale, the shock was too much! Suddenly all his fears were smashed it was only Star and her curves…_

_Sheer bliss, godly heaven. _

Raven was blown away with such powerful emotions. She could never look at him or her ever again. Dr. Biz was right. All the Titans were were gloried fakes. Then she fled.


End file.
